


When the Anchovy Cannot Sleep

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Oneshot, Tragedy, Wrong Genre?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namja itu mendudukkan diri di kursi dengan kasar. Melipat tangan di depan dada, ia kemudian menyenderkan punggung ke senderan kursi. Kedua matanya tak lepas memandangi layar di depannya. Ada apakah</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Anchovy Cannot Sleep

Guling. Guling.

Lee Hyukjae menghembuskan napas panjang. Namja itu memiringkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menepuk bantal sejenak. Merebahkan badannya kembali, kemudian ia merapatkan lilitan selimut di sekitar tubuhnya. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. Memejamkan mata—namun membukanya lagi beberapa detik kemudian. Menutup, lalu terbuka lagi. Ditolehkannya kepala untuk melihat teman sekamarnya—ah, ia sudah tidur pulas di ujung sana.

Bangun dari posisinya.

Lalu tiduran lagi.

"Aaaaish,"

Ada apakah gerangan?

Oke, sebenarnya ada beberapa kemungkinan. Pertama, ia lapar. Eunhyuk yang notabene adalah member Super Junior yang paling banyak makan—tidak heran jika perut karetnya minta diisi kembali tengah malam begini. Ditambah lagi,bergadang adalah salah satu kegiatan yang membuat nafsu makan bertambah. Orang—sebagian besar, kalau sedang bergadang, pasti lapar. Mungkinkah lead dancer kita yang satu ini juga begitu?

"Nggak lah. Gila saja. Makan malam yang dibuatkan Wookie tadi enak sekali—aku nambah tiga kali. Masa sekarang sudah lapar lagi? Iya suka makan, tapi nggak segitunya juga."

Ding. Kemungkinan pertama dicoret dari daftar.

Kedua. Kita semua tahu sifat dan kebiasaan anchovy yang satu ini. Mungkin ia baru saja menonton sebuah film ya—

"Ya! Jangan buka a—eh, maksudku, jangan nuduh sembarangan! Gini-gini aku masih nurut sama Teuki hyung, tau. Dan malam ini Siwonnie menginap di dorm. Mau ambil resiko ketahuan dan diceramahi semalaman?"

Mari berusaha untuk mempercayai alasan yang satu ini.

"Lagipula kemarin sudah. Nggak punya koleksi baru."

…Yak, alasan diterima.

Tapi itu berarti kemungkinan kedua juga tidak tepat. Nah, sekarang kita beralih ke kemungkinan ketiga. Mungkin dia…

Lapar.

Ding. Kemungkinan habis. Memang sesuatu yang agak di luar perkiraan ketika melihat member yang satu ini tidak tidur tepat waktu. Entah ramuan apa yang dibubuhkan di kasurnya—oh, atau mungkin di semua tempat empuk di Korea—hingga Eunhyuk mudah sekali bertamasya ke alam mimpi jika sudah menyentuh salah satunya. Apalagi di tengah jadwal gila-gilaan seperti saat saat ini, yang bahkan membuat waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan kasur tercinta tidak bisa lebih dari lima jam per hari.

Ah, Eunhyuk sudah menyerah rupanya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Mengacak rambut cokelatnya, namja itu kemudian menyingkirkan balutan selimut dari badannya dan turun dari kasur. Berjalan gontai ke arah meja yang terletak di pojok kanan kamarnya.

Dengan sebuah laptop teronggok manis di ujung sana.

 **3 Hours 45 Minutes Remaining.**

"Masih tiga jam juga? Aigoo, kenapa sih koneksi internet malam ini? Bikin kesel."

Namja itu mendudukkan diri di kursi dengan kasar. Melipat tangan di depan dada, ia kemudian menyenderkan punggung ke senderan kursi. Pandangan matanya fokus ke layar laptopnya, dimana window downloadnya terbuka, menampakkan progress bar yang merayap dengan sangat perlahan.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Detak jarum detik jam di dalam kamar itu terdengar dua kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya. Satu menit serasa sangat lama ketika kita hanya duduk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa—apalagi di tengah malam dimana tak ada suara sedikitpun. Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Jangan failed lagi.. Ini sudah yang kelima kali.." gumamnya pilu. Namja itu sudah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Biasanya ia hanya akan memencet tombol download, dan kemudian ia bisa meninggalkannya untuk beraktivitas kembali—atau mungkin tidur. Biasanya bila pagi tiba ia akan menemukan sebuah window terbuka yang bertuliskan bahwa file yang ia download telah berhasil diselesaikan. Cengiran lebar selalu tersungging di wajahnya saat membaca tulisan itu.

Tetapi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia memulai downloadnya dan ia tinggal untuk makan malam—seperti biasa. Namun begitu ia kembali, ia menemukan kalau ada masalah dengan koneksi internetnya hingga file itu gagal didownload. Tak mau ambil pusing, namja itu langsung merestartnya kembali. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika file itu gagal kembali didownload beberapa menit kemudian.

Beberapa kali kejadian itu terulang. Dan disinilah ia, duduk dengan was was di depan laptop dan terus mengawasi progress downloadnya.

"Besok ada jadwal pula. Aku belum tidur. Aaaiish, ayolah ini cepat selesai."

Eunhyuk memutar kursinya dengan autis—mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ia tak berani menggunakan internet, khawatir itu akan memperlambat speed downloadnya. Bikin fanfic? Apa daya, ia bukan author.

"Lapaarr~"

Dan Hyukkie sang perut karet kembali. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk perutnya dan bangkit dengan malas. Permintaan perut adalah salah satu hal yang tak bisa ditunda. Ia tak mau mati kelaparan. Ya, memang manager sudah pernah mengatakan kalau makan di tengah malam itu bukan kebiasaan baik. Kesempatan besar untuk menaikkan berat badan—Eunhyuk gemuk juga bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Tapi namanya Eunhyuk, mana peduli?

Namja itu berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkat—berusaha tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan para member lainnya. Dibukanya kulkas dan ia menangkap satu potong strawberry cake di pojokan tersembunyi.

Cengiran lebar terlihat menghiasi wajah sang anchovy selama beberapa detik.

' _Punya Minnie. JANGAN DIAMBIL!'_

Berpura-pura tidak bisa baca, namja itu bersiul pelan dan mengambil cake tersebut—dengan tidak menghiraukan tulisan berhuruf kapital yang ditempel di kotaknya. Ia mengambil sendok terdekat sembari menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya, sebelum akhirnya melenggang kembali ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk sedang menghitung jumlah strawberry yang ada di cake itu ketika dilihatnya satu pintu kamar tidak terkunci. Mengerinyitkan dahi, ia berjingkat dan mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut—penasaran.

Ah, dua penghuni kamarnya sudah tertidur pulas kok. Sang leader dance mengangkat bahu. Mungkin hanya lupa menutup pintu. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi, ia menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan—

—Tunggu. Ada laptop yang masih menyala di dalam sana.

Alih-alih menutup pintu, ia akhirnya malah membuat celah pintu tersebut menjadi lebih lebar dan menyusupkan diri ke dalam. Setelah memastikan bahwa sang pemilik kamar benar-benar telah tertidur, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati laptop itu dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang empunya laptop sebelum tidur—dan meninggalkan barang elektronik itu terbuka, berantakan, dan menyala begitu saja.

 **4GB. 15 Minutes Remaining.**

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"AA—hmph," hampir saja anchovy itu berteriak dan membangunkan seluruh isi dorm kalau saja ia tak berinisiatif membungkam mulutnya sebelum terlambat. Ia berkacak pinggang dan melirik ke arah sang pemilik laptop. Oh, jadi ini sebabnya mengapa koneksi di kamarnya sangat jelek. Rupanya seluruh bandwith tertarik ke sini. Lagipula, apa sih yang anak itu download—4GB bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk sebuah file!

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pantas saja. Pelakunya malah enak-enakan tidur pula. Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang sedang sang empunya laptop download, dengan kejam namja itu mengentikan proses download yang masih berjalan itu. Menutup windownya, memencet ctrl + F4 di setiap program yang sedang dibuka, dan mematikan laptop tersebut.

Merasa selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia menutup laptop itu dan tersenyum puas. Dengan segera ia berjingkat meninggalkan kamar tersebut—tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali—dan langsung menuju laptop yang berada di kamarnya.

Degup jantung namja itu terasa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia mengarahkan kursor ke arah tombol pause dan mengkliknya. Ada beberapa kemungkinan saat kita mempause suatu proses download. Pertama, proses download file itu tak bisa berlanjut kembali ketika diresume, dan berakibat kegagalan—itu berarti harus mengulang proses download itu dari awal.

Kemungkinan kedua, proses itu bisa berjalan kembali dengan kecepatan download yang melebihi sebelumnya.

Atau mungkin yang ketiga speed downloadnya malah akan menurun, dan ada kemungkinan keempat dimana tak akan ada perubahan pada speed download itu.

Ah, terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Mari kita lihat kondisi proses download namja yang satu ini. Anchovy itu menutup mata—tak berani melihat ketika ia menekan tombol resume. Berdoa dalam hati agar kemungkinan terburuk tak akan terjadi. Beberapa detik menunggu, ia kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

 **10 Minutes Remaining.**

"WOOHOO~!"

Yah, entah para member lain akan terbangun atau tidak—Eunhyuk tak bisa menghentikan seruan girangnya kali ini. Tapi bisa dipastikan, namja ini akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini.

 **FIN?**

 _  
**Omake :**   
_

"Banguun~! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Terik matahari menyorot kedua mata sosok itu ketika Wookie menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Berkedip beberapa kali, namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengucek mata—Wookie keluar kamar untuk membangunkan member yang lain. Setengah sadar namja itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah meja.

Dan kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia lihat laptop miliknya sudah dalam keadaan tertutup rapi.

Dengan kalap ia langsung membuka dan menyalakan laptopnya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah saat menunggu proses menyalakan laptop itu selesai hingga sudah siap dipakai. Ia mengarahkan mousenya dan membuka download manager miliknya.

 **4GB – Canceled.**

"AH! Starcraft terbaru full versionku!"

Dan kemudian ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

"AAAHH! STARCRAFT YANG SEMALAM BELUM DI SAVE!"

  


* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> PS : cake strawberry yang menghilang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk kejadian selanjutnya. LOL.
> 
> ….iya saya tahu ini ancur dan membosankan juga aneh OTL dibuat dengan waktu hanya sejam untuk mengisi waktu buat nunggu download Nancy Drew. 7 hours remaining teman lol. Dan tau gimana akhirnya?
> 
> FREE TRIAL. ASDFASDF. Harusnya saya tahu nggak bakal segampang itu downloadnya. Sizenya lumayan abisnya, meyakinkan. Eh ternyata. Siapa sih yang bisa main Nancy Drew dalam waktu 45 menit? Kurang hebat apa coba.
> 
> Nancy Drew itu apa? Silahkan tanya mbah Google :)
> 
> Ah ya, ketebak kan yang lagi download 4GB siapa lol (iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak tahu) kalau file apa yang lagi didownload Eunhyuk, silahkan kembangkan imajinasi anda sekalian~ .


End file.
